fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Morrison
Gavin Morrison is a character in F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate who worked alongside mercenaries known as Nightcrawlers until he is betrayed by them. He is voiced by Peter Jessop. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate'' Only appearing in F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate, Morrison is the Senator's agent who is working alongside the Nightcrawlers to collect secrets behind the Perseus Project. He is first heard in a phone call with the senator and is ordered to retrieve data on the project by any means necessary. Morrison is seen with the Nightcrawler Commander when they successfully infiltrate the ruins of the Armacham Data and Research Center. Later on, Morrison is witnessed by the Sergeant and his allies on a security camera. He interrogates Bristol in regards to the Perseus Project and after the unfortunate man is killed, he tells the Nightcrawler leader that they're being watched. With info collected, it is realized that Morrison is a former NSA agent who was expelled for his "cowboy attitude" and for an unspecified scandal. Afterwards, he became a troubleshooter for the Washington power elite. He is then wanted alive by Rowdy Betters for questioning. Morrison is seen again within the Armacham Bio-Research Facility. He tells the Commander that only he can carry the "Source" and after provoking the Commander, he secretly informs the Nightcrawler Elites to eliminate him after Morrison's job is done. The Sergeant later observes Morrison taking a sample of Paxton Fettel's DNA and gives chase. Somehow, the Armacham Defense Turrets are activiated and only target the Sergeant and ironically, Morrison desperately seeks the assistance of the Nightcrawlers while trying to run. With the assistance of David Raynes and Steve Chen, they briefly apprehend Morrison but after the Origin Facility Explosion, he manages to escape into the Old Underground Metro Area. Somehow managing to evade the supernatural creatures spawned by Alma Wade, he reunites with the Nightcrawlers in a transit area. He is then evacuated from the area with their assistance. Although he initially appears to lead the Nightcrawlers in the beginning of the game, he is later shown to be a mere middle-man, and is even captured and detained by them after the explosion of the Origin Facility throws the city into chaos. When the Sergeant confronts him in his cage, Morrison pleads for help and promises to assist the Sergeant, saying that Alma's DNA cannot fall into the wrong hands. After being freed, he guides the F.E.A.R. operative to a secret underground maintance tunnel to reach the Perseus Compound. After the Sergeant opens a sealed door, he and Morrison witness a hallucination and the unlucky man is killed when a telekinetic outburst from Alma Wade drops an Armored Truck on him. His phantom is seen later on when the Sergeant is exploring the laboratories of the Perseus Compound, standing directly beside the phantom of Steve Chen. Intel Report In Interval 05 - Base Camp, a Nightcrawler laptop shows the following information about Morrison: Gavin Morrison Height: 5'09 Hair: Blonde Weight: 195 lbs Eyes: Blue Race: Caucasian Age: 50 Sex: Male Gavin Morrison is an aide to the Senator and has been sent along on the mission to make certain that all goes according to plan. Although he is here to help the mission along, don't let this man out of your sight. He is vital to the success of this mission and if he should fall into the possession of the enemy, he could reveal vital information about our shenanigans. Trivia *He is one of the very few characters that is never seen carrying or wielding a firearm (although concept art suggests he was supposed to carry a weapon). It's likely that he was never trained to use one or the Nightcrawlers intentionally withheld giving Morrison a weapon to increase his dependency on them and/or be easily subdued should he not cooperate (as he was easily confined later in the game). *Morrison can see/recognize hallucinations, which is not a common trait among most of the characters in the ''F.E.A.R.'' franchise. Gallery Intro_Scene_Morrison_by_faithtastu.jpg|Morrison with the Nightcrawler Commander in the opening cinematic. Morrison interrogating an ATC employee.jpg|Morrison interrogating Bristol on information regarding Project Perseus. Morrison with the NightCrawler Commander.png|Morrison in the Armacham Bio-Research Facility. Morrison is seen taking Fettel's DNA.png|Morrison retrieving the "Source." tumblr_mavmxjqT7y1qdfwiso1_500.gif|Morrison opening up the secret door, before the moment Paxton show up. Look_out_dude_by_faithtastu.jpg|Morrison about to get crushed by the Replica truck. Morrison's resting spot.png F_E_A_R_character_1_by_artbycarlos.jpg|Concept art of Morrison. es:Gavin Morrison ru:Гэвин_Моррисон Category:Perseus Mandate characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Perseus Mandate enemies